


Dirty Talking

by MorganaALaufeyson



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tumblr NSFW
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Manipulative Loki, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves talking while fucking... for all those who dream being fucked by Loki while having dirty talk. Simple as that, simply smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Loki loves talking while fucking... for all those who dream being fucked by Loki while having dirty talk. This fic goes straight to the point. Well, hope you all really like it, and please, if you don't like it, don't be so harsh to me...!!! Anyway, all your comments are welcome, and forgive my possible mistakes in English. Moegause is my own character... she may appear in many of my stories, but if you're a lady, and if you feel comfortable with, you might imagine being her, since Morgause may be any of us!

 

\- This is the way you like it, isn't it? - Loki was mercilessness shoving into the brunette lady. Both were sweating and moaning.

\- Yes, my love .... oh, gods, how it's good! - she took deep breaths, arching her body, his fucking was perfect and sharp ... once and while, he would stop to tease her with some dirty talking.

\- You are so proud of yourself, and now I see you beneath me, completely debauched ...

\- How dare you! - she raised her head a little bit, but suddenly she cried when he shoved into her stronger this time... - How .... you dare ... - she lost her train of thought .... Loki wouldn't give her time to think ... he grabbed her hair, pulling slightly,  but without a warning, he pulled it really hard, while his thrusts became harder and faster. Morgause was whinning and mewling like a cheap whore, encouraging Loki to become wilder.

\- Yesssss,  dear, yes, more, more .... - she was panting heavely - I want more of you, my king ... - her face was beautifully contorted in pain and pleasure.

The woman thought that never, in her entirely life, she had felt so much pleasure ... she was consumed by this wanton day and night ... it was like an addict being with this god ... he was insatiable,  and sometimes, even when she wanted, she couldn’'t put up with so much stamina as him. She raised her left leg and brushed it against Loki's tight. He let her hair off and kissed her lips savagely ... their tongues were in fiercely battle,  licking,  sucking, and the god would never stop in his thrustings ... Loki was in plain and blissful desire. He kissed her  so passionately! The trickster loved the feeling of his cock into that hot, tight and soaked cunt ... he was always welcomed.  The sweat in his forehead was abundant, his body, now hot with all that glorious friction, was shaking ...

Morgause entwined her fingers in his raven black hair, trying to pull, if this was possible, his head against hers...

\- Oh, fuck, fuck, oh gods, oh, Loki ... so, so delicious your dick, so hard, so ... - and she cried again, whinning,  shivering, moaning...

\- You're so ... as you say ... fucking perfect ... aahhh... - Loki raised his head, taking a deep breath and mewing, arching his body,  increasing his thrusts, his big right hand cupped one of Morgause's breasts, and he tried to caress her, but since he, himself,  was so emerged in building their climax, he soon abandoned that action. Morgause involved his waist with her legs, being more open to him. Her nails craved into his back, leaving half-shaped crescent moons stains.

 

\- Loki! Loki! Aaahhh.... oh, please,  please,  I can't .... I can’t ...

For a moment, Loki slowed his pace, he was at the top of his limit ... almost to come. He was holding his climax in order to make their coupling last longer … the pain was almost unbereable.

\- Look at me ...  - he said demanding, heavy breath- look into my eyes, you dirty slut ...

She opened her eyes, smiling,  she loved when he would call her this way. Loki pulled his lenght out of her. He smirked cruelly, his eyes were glittering with mischief,  Morgause felt her body ache and hunger .. but she felt frustrated because of what he had done ... He was just there, his look was heavy with want on her ... so, he positioned a bit and started brushing the tip of his cock against her clit. Slowly. Deviously. Tortuosly. Morgause shut his eyes and screamed.

\- I said: Open. Your. Eyes! - it was like he was angry ... - Look at me, you filthy whore, dance these hips ...

\- My king, I don't know if ...

\- Do as you're told! - he was moving sinously,  teasing her clit. Morgause was desperate because she wanted him deep inside of her, she was feeling her climax coming, when he took that action ... for a moment,  more than passionate,  the trickster was evil, menancing. His grip on her left tight was rash and almost painful. She opened her eyes, and for a moment,  she felt shocked,  seeing his smirk and devilish look in his eyes.  When he stopped. In fact, he was fucking her very soul … the woman was whimpering wantonly ...

\- No, please,  no... no ... I want you ... - and she started moving her body, her hips ... and Loki's smirk became a smile ... he started teasing her again ... his look was so intense that she felt being penetrated through her eyes ...her soul was being shoved ... she moaned  - My king and god, please, I need you ...

\- Beg.

\- What?

\- Beg. Beg for what you need ... - he looked so arrogant and cold, Morgause felt like a cheap slut indeed ... a mess, a whimpering mess in need.

\- My ... my god and lord,  I... - the torment of being tortured like that was driving her mad, she was soaked, she could feel her cunt pulsating for her god's cock. She knew that he could do this for hours ... but she couldn't. She was a mere mortal in desperate need for her release and she also needed to feel that arrogant and regal being explode his seed into her very core. - I beg you ... Loki,  please, I want you inside of me... - her voice was a faint whisper

\- Sorry, I can't listen ... - and suddenly he bent his body and bit her neck and shoulder.  She let out a grasp. She felt his lenght rock hard against her belly. You are the whore here… you have to beg… you have to crawl…

\- I beg you, please! - he bit her earlobe, letting his tongue dart into her ear. Morgause cried out once again,  and he said:

\- I still can't listen ... - and he whispered these words so heavely into Morgause's ear that she almost started crying ... - his right hand was playing again between her tights, and he started purring into her ear ... Morgause felt tears in her eyes... she was desperate, and started even crying ...

\- My beloved master, I ... - another bite into her shoulder, and again ... it was enough to her, more that she could bear, and crying and screaming his name, Morgause begged:

\- I want you now... NOW! For Gods,  I beg you, Loki,  fuck me, kill me fucking me if you want, but I... I need you inside of me, my pussy is burning …

\- You want my cock fucking this tight cunt of yours ... You want to be shoved into this very matress… fucked until your brains … - he hissed each world, savoring her torture. And this time, Loki grabbed his lenght and shoved it into Morgause ... slowly, and she moved her hips to adjust him again, but little by little,  she was filled with all of him... a burning sensation which made her head spin.

\- Oh, gods, oh, my lord ... yes, yes, I want everything,  all this glorious cock into my pussy ... and... oh, Loki.... fuck, fuck ... - she opened her eyes again, filled with tears,  and grabbed his shoulders ...

The god became thrusting her gently at this new beginning, but suddenly,  he became wilder, panting, moaning,  shivering, ravashing her, his rock hard dick faster into that hot cunt... his climax was near ... he felt in his belly, his heart pounding, his mind becoming empty.

Morgause was lost in agony and pleasure... her heart was also pounding hard and fast, her breath deep, her moans louder, her voice was already harsh, her throat dry with all screams and pleas. Her body was sweating, she was abandoned in her own lust, debauched and in a mess. The  bed was shaking, Morgause was almost into the mastress. Both were squealing,  their pace was irregular and savage. Their orgasm was dangerously closer. She felt shivers down her spine... her toes curled, and Morgause came hard and intense, then. She felt wild and alive.  She actually screamed Loki's name again and again ... she was like an animal in her heat. Loki went over the edge seconds later with her reaction. He exploded into her .... howling like an animal out of control, almost forgetting that he had a human body beneath him, almost cruel. His balls beating against her entrance... His face was the most beautiful and scaring thing ever ... the face of a god in plain completion.

\- Loki! Loki!  - she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Her body craving for her god's body was aching for all the effort. She ended up climaxing again, feeling his seed floading into her. Her hips were burning beneath Loki's weight.

After their time in Valhala, both were catching their breath again, until Loki collapses over his lover. Both embraced in a passionate kiss, hands running through their bodies, until they calm down.

And in this embrace, side to side, both slept sated.

 

 


End file.
